Deseos de Navidad
by Desaid
Summary: Ellos piden sus deseos pero, esto podría traer repercusiones en el presente. La extraña chica podrá remediarlo. Los deseos pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos. ¿Podrá remediarse o simplemente tendrán que vivir con el peso de sus deseos?
1. Chapter 1

**Monte justicia.**

**24 de diciembre 2010.**

**5:45 PM**

* * *

Conner estaba en su habitación mirando el techo gris. Megan estaba decorando Todo el lugar. Artemisa estaba limpiando sus flechas en la cocina. Kalduram había llegado al monte justicia y se dirigía hacia la cocina. Wally estaba jugando videojuegos junto con Dick.

Un fuerte estruendo resonó por todo el lugar, todos se dirigieron hacia el origen del ruido cuando notaron que había una persona en el monte justicia.

Una chica de unos aparentes 13 a 15 años apareció en la sala de entrenamiento. Ella tenía el cabello rubio rizado, ojos azules y una piel que literalmente emitía brillo. Llevaba un vestido navideño rojo con una gran cinta blanca en la parte inferior del vestido al igual que en las mangas. Y en el torso un gran muérdago.

Toso el equipo la rodeo y mirándola extrañados preguntaron.

― ¿Quién eres tú y como entraste? ― pregunto kaldur a la chica.

― Mucho gusto pequeños niños. ― dijo ella desconcertando a todos.

― Pero tú eres de nuestra edad, solo mírate. ― dijo Wally.

― No no, te equivocas pequeño, tengo 325 años. ― dijo ella meneando su dedo.

― Pero, te ves como de 13 o 15 años.―dijo Conner.

― Exacto me veo como una adolecente pero soy mucho mayor que todos ustedes.

― Y bueno ¿Por qué estás aquí y como entraste? ― dijo Dick .

― El porqué de mi visita es fácil, ustedes fueron los afortunados en esta navidad de verme .Pues verán cada 100 años mi padre San Nicolás da la oportunidad de darle deseos específicos a la primera persona que me vean. Aunque claramente esto es al azar así que nunca le ha tocado a una persona más de una vez. Y casi lo olvido, el cómo entre aquí fue simple, tan solo una distorsión espacio tiempo y puedo aparecer en cualquier lugar del mundo. ¿Algo más?

― Cool, déjame entender algo ¿Podemos pedirte cualquier cosa? ― Pregunto Wally.

― Claro que sí pero, solo un deseo por persona . No incluye la destrucción del mundo, ni ser inmortal. Ahora, ¿Quién va primero?

― Pero, eso no justifica que estés aquí. ― Seguía insistiendo Kalduram.

― Vamos Aqualad mírala, no creo que sea un super villano disfrazado además, es navidad relájate.― dijo Wally.

― No te culpo, puede que no conozcas a mi padre ya que el no lleva regalos a los atlantes.

― ¿Cómo sabes de los atlantes? ― dijo molesto kalduram.

― Muy fácil, todo el mar equivale a un séptimo continente pero, este se halla bajo el agua.

― ¿Así que ellos no saben de Santa? ― dijo Wally.

― No, no lo saben.

― Bueno entonces si puedo pedir cualquier cosa deseo… pizzas de por vida. ― dijo Wally emocionado.

― Claro, eso es fácil. ― Ella apunto con su mano a Wally, esta se ilumino de una luz dorada y golpeo a Wally.

Wally se levanto del piso y miro extrañado al resto.

― ¿Estás bien Wally? ― pregunto Megan ayudándolo a levantarse.

― Sí pero, no ciento nada diferente.

― Cuando digas "25 de diciembre pizza para mí" y especifiques como la quieres esta aparecerá.

― ¿No bromeas? ― dijo aun incrédulo Wally.

― Inténtalo― dijo ella mirando feliz.

Wally lo intento un par de veces y se impresionaba por el resultado.

― ¿Alguien más quiere un deseo?

― Pues… yo quiero uno― dijo Megan .

― Dime ¿Cuál es?

― Deseo que Superboy pueda bolar.

― Pero, Megan ese es tu deseo, no lo desperdicies así. ― intento hacer que desista Superboy.

― No es un desperdicio, ese es mi deseo.

― Muy bien que así sea. ― Ella le disparo una ráfaga de luz a Superboy.

― ¿Funciono? ― dijo él sin sentir cambios.

― Intenta bolar. ― dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos.

Él trato de hacerlo y quedo maravillado al ver que si podía bolar. Todos quedaron impresionados y ya un poco más confiados de esta extraña chica.

― Deseo que el mar se tranquilice y que las corrientes vuelvan a su estado normal. ― intento kaldur.

― Claro. ― ella chasqueo los dedos y todos estaban en el puerto de Happy Harbor mirando al mar.

Ella, lanzo una gran ráfaga de luz al mar que emitió un leve tono dorado pero, este de disipo rápidamente.

― Yo quiero que Superman deje de evitarme a todo momento.

― ¿Qué te preste atención y no te evite?

― Supongo.

―Echo― dijo ella chasqueando los dedos.

― Yo quiero que Batman me trate como un compañero cuando sea Robin.

― ¿Quieres que él ya no te trate como un niño sino como a un compañero?, sabes creo que eso…

― Tú dijiste cualquier deseo.

― Vale, como quieras― ella chasqueo los dedos.

Robin y Conner estaban un poco confundidos porque no pasaba nada con lo que habían deseado.

― La paciencia es una virtud, ellos están ocupados, ya llegaran.

― Correcto, así que solo me falta a mi pedir mi deseo ¿no?

― Claro pide lo que desees.

― Deseo que… ¿Puedo decírtelo solo a ti?

― O, ya veo es un deseo personal.

Artemisa se acerco a ella y le susurro su deseo.

― Deseo que flecha verde hubiera sido mi padre y que mi madre hubiera sido Paula Crock. ― Deseos revueltos, que mal― dijo ella muy triste. ―Bien, que así sea; te deseo la mejor de las suertes pequeña Alicia.

Ella Puso una mano cubriendo sus ojos y otra apuntando hacia ella.

― Ojala que esto no traiga repercusiones en el presente. ― Ella concentro una gran esfera de luz mayor a las anteriores y se la lanzo a Artemisa.

Una onda de energía salió de Artemisa y empezó a envolver a todo el mundo muy rápidamente.

― Bueno creo que eso es todo, adiós jóvenes héroes.

― ¿A dónde iras?

― A casa, ya hice mi trabajo, adiós. ― dijo ella siendo envuelta por un rayo de luz de desvaneciéndose en el aire.

― Bueno, yo iré a casa los veré el 26 de diciembre, adiós. ― dijo kalduram , acto seguido salto al mar.

― ¿Alguien quiere pizza?― pregunto a todos Wally .

― Yo quiero. ― Dijo Artemisa, sorprendiendo un poco a todos.

― Es mi imaginación o artemisa dijo algo que…― dijo Robin pero, nadie le prestó importancia.

― Wallly yo quiero una de peperoni. ― dijo Megan.

― Yo una con mucho queso. ― dijo Superboy.

Tras un par de horas de pizzas llegaron Batman, Superman, el detective marciano, Flecha verde y una mujer que llevaba un traje negro con un anaranjado oscuro.

― Robin es hora de irnos. ― dijo Batman al chico maravilla quien estaba más feliz de lo normal.

― Superboy, ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar ― Superman se poso frente a Conner esto lo asusto un poco pero, a la vez lo alegro.

― Megan vamos― el detective marciano abrazo a su sobrina.

―Adiós chicos me voy a casa ― Wally dijo y se dirigió a los tubos zeta.

― Artemisa es hora de irnos ― dijo flecha verde abrazando a "su hija".

― Cariño, tienes salsa de tomate en tu rostro. ― la extraña mujer saco un pañuelo y limpio amablemente la mejilla de Artemisa.

― Mmm… Claro, vamos a casa.

― ¿Sucede algo Artemisa? Te noto un poco nerviosa.

― No, no es nada e solo que estoy un poco distraída, ya saben hoy es 24.

― Y mañana navidad, así que hay que preparar la cena navideña y las decoraciones.

* * *

La hija de santa estaba en el polo norte mirándolos desde una esfera navideña.

― Oh cielos, que ice… esto es malo, muy malo…

― No fue tu culpa, ese fue su deseo.

― Pero, le arruinara a muchos la navidad.

― Aun así ese no es tu problema.

― Lo es porque yo le concedí su deseo.

― Ellos vendrán aquí eventualmente y lo sabes.

― Sí pero, hasta que ese momento llegue me seguiré sintiendo culpable Mamá.

― Vamos cariño, ya no se puede hacer nada si ellos no deciden venir hasta aquí.

― Sí pero, no le digas a nada a papá ¿Si?.

― Claro, ya eres chica responsable confiare en ti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

**Star City**

**24 de diciembre de 2013**

** 7:48 PM**

Ellos tres se fueron hacia lo tubos zeta y aparecieron en Star City. Ellos se dirigieron hacia un penhause en el centro de la ciudad, al llegar Artemisa miro como se quitaban las mascaras, se sorprendió mucho al ver a su mentor que ahora era "su padre" sin la máscara. La mujer que los acompañaba también hizo lo mismo y Artemisa quedo sin habla.

― Ma...Mamá― dijo ella impresionada.

― Te sucede algo cariño.

― Te sientes enferma, te duele algo ¿Quieres ir al hospital? ― dijo Oliver, desconcertando un poco a Artemisa por su preocupación repentina hacia ella.

― No, es solo que me siento un poco cansada y me gustaría recostarme un rato.

― Claro cariño, duerme un poco y te despertaremos cuando este lista la cena ¿Vale?

― Vale mamá ― dijo ella tratando de adivinar cuál sería su cuarto.

Tras un par de intentos ella entro a lo que parecía ser su habitación. Las paredes estaba pintadas con relación a "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Había posters en las paredes también de Alicia.

Los muñecos y dibujos indicaban una clara obsesión por Alicia en el apir de las maravillas.

― Bueno, esto pasa a otro nivel realmente.

Ella se hecho en su cama y se enfoco en el dibujo del techo.

― El gato chezier … Hermana, ¿Dónde estás?

Ella se quedo profundamente dormida, tras una hora entro a la habitación Oliver, quien se acerco a su hija .

― Artemisa, vamos la cena ya esta lista.

― Pero, hoy no fui por suministros…

― ¿Suministros?

― Oh que,… lo siento solo estaba hablando dormida.

― Bueno, ya está la cena ven, tu madre preparaba el pavo cuando… bueno ya sabes ella no es una maga en la cocina, el repartidor y está aquí.

― Genial.

― No le digas nada a tu madre de la comida puede que se moleste como las otras ocasiones.

― Claro Papá. ― Ella se sintió un poco incomoda con esto pero, a la vez se sintió alegre.

Toda la familia se sentó en la mesa, se disponían a comer cuando Artemisa recibió una llamada.

― Artemisa sabes las reglas, nada de teléfonos en la mesa. ― dijo su madre.

Ella noto que la llamada era de Robin.

― Creo que es algo importante ¿Puedo contestar? Sera rápido.

― Bueno, solo apresúrate. ― dijo su comprensivo padre.

― Gracias― dijo Artemisa entrando a su habitación.

Sus padres concordaron que ella estaba actuando raro últimamente, ella se sentó en su cama y contestó.

― ¿Qué sucede Robin? ― Artemisa, preguntó un poco extrañada.

― Creo que puede que los deseos no sean buenos del todo.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― A que,… con el deseo me lo imagine de otra manera pero, estos no son lo que deseábamos.

― Pero, lo estoy viendo y viviendo ahora, esto es real.

― Sí es real pero, estos deseos se están distorsionando lentamente a medida que pasa el tiempo.

― Pero, si tu deseo fue que Batman te tratara como a un compañero. ¿No funciono?

― Más de lo que creí, cuando es Batman mi deseo es real pero, cuando esta sin el traje el me trata como si fuera un extraña en su casa.

― Eso es malo, ¿Has tenido noticias del resto del equipo? ― pregunto ella preocupada.

― No pero, me temo que los deseos de los demás pudieran resultar e su contra. ¿Qué hay con el tuyo?

― Nada fuera de lo normal por ahora, solo que… me estoy acostumbrando. ―dijo ella echándose en su cama.

― ¿Acostumbrando, cual fue tu deseo artemisa?

― No es obvio, se que en algún momento te enteraras chico maravilla, nos vemos luego, llámame si algo más esta fuera de control. ― ella colgó y salió de su habitación.

― ¿Quién era cariño? ― le pregunto su mamá.

― Era Robin.

― ¿Algo importante? ― dijo Oliver.

― No pero, es algo sin importancia .

― Bueno, entonces vamos a cenar. ― dijo contento su papá.

― Sí, vamos a cenar. ― Artemisa comenzó a comer.

* * *

**Ciudad Gótica.**

**24 de diciembre de 2013**

**7:56 PM**

Robin y Batman salieron de los tubos Zeta en la cueva, Batman y Robin se quitaron sus trajes. Al subir a la mansión Bruce se apresuro a preparase para la fiesta de navidad que organizo.

― Oye Bruce, espérame.

― No hay tiempo, los invitados ya están aquí y debo cumplir con mi papel de anfitrión.

― Pero, ellos te esperaran, después de todo es tu casa y tu fiesta.

― Aun así, apresúrate.

Bruce se fue a la fiesta rápidamente sin preocuparse de aparecer con Dick.

Dick se sorprendió un poco ante esto, él simplemente siguió a Bruce y al entrar al gran salón pudo observar como casi todos rodeaban a Bruce. Dick trataba de acercarse a él pero, no lo dejaban pasar y cuando por fin lo hizo Bruce se alejo de él para hablar con otras personas.

Tras una hora de tratar que lo notara por lo menos, se fue a su habitación y decidió llamar a Wally.

―Hola KF, ¿Cómo va tu deseo? ―Genial, Esto pensando en abrir mi propi Pizzería― Bueno, ¿Has recibido noticias del resto del equipo?― No Robin pero, si lo ago. Te llamare. ― Gracias supongo.

Robin miro su celular y al ver el número de Artemisa le llamo. Tras oír que parecía que su deseo iba en orden solo faltaba saber que tal les iba a Megan y Conner.

* * *

**Metrópolis **

**24 de diciembre de 2013 **

**8:00 PM**

Superman y Superboy se cambiaron de ropa, Clark se puso un traje y Conner voltio su camiseta. Ambos se dirigieron hacia una cafetería, ellos se sentaron en una mesa.

― ¿De qué querías hablar? ―pregunto Superboy.

― Pues veras, quería aclarar las cosas entre nosotros. Sé que tú …bueno ya sabes tú eres , mejor dicho tienes mi sangre , disculpa creo que te volveré a decir. Bueno, yo no te odio pero, me resulta un poco extraño el siquiera hablar contigo pero, me gustaría intentarlo , ya sabes como padre e hijo o como hermanos ¿Qué dices Conner?

― Supongo que podemos intentarlo. Hola soy Conner.

― Hola Conner kent , soy Clark Kent. ¿Qué te gustaría cenar, en este lugar tienen muy Buenos postres?

― Me gustaría un pastel de manzana.

― Entonces pediremos que ese es mi favorito.

Ellos empezaron a comer su postre y al terminar ambos escucharon como dos autos chocaban entre si. Clark pago la cuenta y ambos salieron a toda prisa a atender la emergencia. Ambos se cambiaron Clark comenzó a bolar hacia el lugar del choque, cuando se acordó que Conner no podía bolar fue sorprendido al ver que este estaba volando detrás de él.

― Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?

― ¿Un milagro de navidad?

― Entonces apresurémonos.

Ellos llegaron al lugar y ayudaron a los heridos, atraparon a los causantes del accidente. Los entregaron a la policía y se fueron volando.

― Es increíble que puedas bolar, pensé que no podías hacerlo.

― Pero ahora puedo hacerlo.


End file.
